Dims Star
by Arit291
Summary: Pengenalan. Pertemuan. Perjumpaan dengan masing-masing karakter orang yang berbeda. Membuatku ingin merubah garis takdir. Mereka semua adalah bintangku. Tujuanku untuk bertahan hidup. Kanghyuk/Yehyuk/Kyuhyuk/Haehyuk/dll


Dims Star Evolution

-Chapter 1-

Proudly Present

Arit291

Cast : Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Lee HukJae, Kim YongWoon (Kangin)

Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Sungmin, Choi Minho, Choi Kibum, Choi Siwon.

Rate : T

Genre: Angst, Family, brothership

Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves

[HAPPY READING]

.

.

.

Attention~!

Terjadi sedikit perombakan dan penambahan word. Maaf baru mempublishnya setelah hampir satu tahun terlantarkan.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon POV

" Apa dia tertidur, eoh?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut adik ku sendiri. Choi Kibum. Aku mengangguk.

Membenarkan letak selimut namja yang sedang tertidur pulas ini kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya. Yah, kasur adik ku lebih tepatnya. Sedikit heran melihat adikku mau berbagi kamar dengan seseorang. Apalagi terhadap orang asing yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sama sekali. Sesuatu hal baru yang mengejutkanku.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya melihatku hendak berjalan keluar.

" Kerja." Balasku singkat.

" Dan meninggalkannya sendiri?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Maksudnya? Seolah mengerti raut kebingunganku dia menambahkan. " Anak ini. Kau mau meninggalkannya sendirian?" tunjuknya dengan gerakan kepala.

Aku tambah bingung. Untuk apa? Bukankah ada dirinya?

" Maksudku kau tak keberatan kalau aku meng-'iya-iya' kannya?" lanjutnya santai namun cukup membuatku tersentak. Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan adik ku ini?

" Kau tak lupa kan apa yang ku lakukan tadi padanya? Dan cukup kau tau, bibirnya terasa manis di permukaan. Entah bagaimana di dalam mulutnya. Hmm~." Lagi—dia mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding. Ada apa dengannya?

Sedikit merelax kan diri, aku melonggarkan dasi kemejaku . Mundur ke belakang dan duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan dia. Choi Kibum yang biasanya ku kenal dulu sangat ramah kini menjadi sedikit 'dingin', hanya diam sambil bersandar—menyenderkan kepalanya ke bingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menatap perpaduan langit dan awan yang berarak beriringan di atas sana. Menerawang.

" Baiklah. Aku di sini. Puas?"

Balasku sengit. Melipat ke dua kaki di sofa. Dia melihatku sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar sana. Sepertinya objek itu lebih penting daripada melemparkan senyum atau bahkan setidaknya memperhatikan raut wajahku yang ku buat sekesal mungkin.

Dia Mengabaikanku.

Dan menit Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Suasana yang kembali canggung.

Aku yang Bosan dan tidak tau bahan obrolan apa yang mau di lontarkan, mengitari kamar Bummie yang sudah sangat lama tidak ku masuki. Mengingat aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen yang ku beli dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri.

Nuansa biru dan putih menjadi pilihan kamarnya. Aku tak tahu selama ini. Sebutlah aku tidak peka. Aku baru kali ini bertemu Kibum setelah beberapa bulan terakhir kepulangannya ke Korea. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Apakah sebelumnya kamarnya memang berwarna biru, putih atau apa, aku tidak pernah tahu.

Dan baru ku sadari, Tidak terlalu banyak barang di kamarnya, membuat tempat ini terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur single dengan satu set lemari putih di depan ranjangnya. Warna favoritnya. Dan sebuah frame foto gambaran dirinya di dinding sebelah kanan dekat pintu. Berukuran besar dan berlatarkan pohon sakura. Tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul salah seorang temannya yang tersamarkan cahaya. Yang sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak tau foto siapa yang tengah bersamanya. Di negeri sakura yang membuat pribadinya ANEH setelah itu.

" Hyung."

Panggilnya tiba-tiba membuat pengamatanku terhenti.

" Ya?"

Aku tak sadar telah berdiri di depan foto temannya yang tersamarkan cahaya dan nyaris mau menyentuh wajah orang itu, jika saja Kibum tidak mengagetkanku.

" Aku tak bisa." Lirihnya sendu. Masih menatap langit-langit di luar sana. Membuatku semakin tidak mengerti, lalu kembali duduk pada tempatku yang tadi.

" Maksudmu?"

" Lupakan!" Dia melemparkan senyum menyedihkannya. Berjalan dengan ke dua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan menghampiri bocah yang tadi baru saja ia tabrak. Lumayan lama juga tidur namja itu.

" Aku merindukannya."

Lanjutnya abstrak sambil memainkan jemari namja tersebut yang jatuh lunglai di tepi ranjang. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak dingin dan tenang, kini terlihat begitu terluka. Kibum Menggamit jemari namja yang tidak kami kenal itu lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah. Mengecup telapak tangannya.

" Bummie" teriakku refleks. Kaget dengan tindakan tidak terduganya.

" Ah! Aku lupa. Kebiasaan. Maaf." Kilahnya santai dengan senyum di wajah. Aku tak merespon. Lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Hanya berjalan mendekati Kibum dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di sisi meja riasnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Mau cerita?"

Tawarku sedikit parau. Entah kenapa ingin menangis melihat dia semakin tertutup. Seolah jarak antara kami ini semakin jauh. Yang tak mungkin bisa di runtuhkan. Karena tameng ini justru kami sendiri yang membuatnya. Persaudaraan yang begitu kaku.

" Tak apa. Aku baik. Sedikit lelah. yahh. "

" Maaf. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Andai ada yang bisa ku lakukan."

Lirihku nyaris berbisik. Dia menyentuh bahuku.

" Aku tak kan merepotkanmu." ujarnya dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan, membuatku semakin luluh. Kenapa dia lebih dewasa daripadaku?

" Maaf"

Lagi— kata itu ku keluarkan karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku seorang Hyung yang payah. Tidak pandai mencairkan suasana.

" Sudahlah. Tetaplah focus pada pekerjaanmu dan "Yeoboseyo?—"

Dia berhenti. Mengangkat teleponnya yang bergetar kemudian detik berikutnya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Sedikit berkata vulgar yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya, dan setelah itu hening.

Kembali sepi seperti sebelumnya.

Suasana yang selalu terjadi di saat kami bersama.

Dari kecil hingga sekarang.

" Hyung sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Aku kaget. " Lalu anak ini?"

Tidak mungkin aku menjaganya sampai ia bangunkan?

" Oh iya aku lupa. Hahaa anak manis ini belum siuman. Omong-omong lama juga tidurnya." Gumamnya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang seperti tadi.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Kembali mengingat kilasan yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Flashback On

" Kibum-ah, kau sedang tak bercanda kan?" teriakku ketika mengetahui rencana Kibum yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

" Aku serius. Dan cukup urus masalahmu sendiri." Suara khas dingin seorang Choi Kibum mutlak menghantam perasaanku. Membuat perdebatan singkat ini membuahkan aura panas di sekitar kami.

" Kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan menentang. Kau adik ku."

" Jangan katakan kata itu BERULANG LAGI CHOI SIWON."

Bentak Kibum panas kemudian membanting stirnya kasar. Menoleh tajam dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Antara marah atau kecewa.

" Kau tak pernah tau. CUKUP DIAM dan jangan campuri apapun. Selama itu TENTANGKU."

" Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau sedang butuh pekerjaan bukan? Kenapa tidak masuk ke kantor Appa saja? Dan bekerja sama denganku, lalu kita—yak! Ada orang di depanmu. AWASSS!"

CITTTT_

Flassh Back Off

Dan kilasan itu pun berakhir dengan Kibum yang membawa namja manis itu ke sini. Aku menghela napas pasrah. Kini dia akan melakukannya lagi. Berkeliaran tanpa tujuan. Apa dia tidak takut DOSA?

" Eung—"

"Yeoboseyo? Ne chagi. Sedikit telat. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menembus lubangmu berkali-kali sampai kau ketagihan dan menjerit kenikmatan. Ne, arra. Aku tak kan pakai pelumas dan sex toys. Langsung inti lebih nikmat kan? Kekeke. Bye chagi. Muachh"

Kembali aku menutup ke dua telinga. Ingin rasanya membelah dua ponsel itu sekarang. Kenapa kibum jadi gila sex seperti ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

" Eung.. ini dimana?"

Sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, pergerakan pelan yang terjadi di depanku membuatku tidak sadar.

" Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya manis?" Tanya Kibum ceria lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sesi percakapan kotornya sudah berakhir rupanya.

" Eung.. maaf kalian siapa?" suaranya yang halus dan terdengar menggoda membuat aku dan Kibum terdiam. Namja manis ini memiringkan kepalanya imut. Menambah kadar kemanisannya. Apalagi saat kedua mata polosnya berkedip lucu. Overload imut. Ah aku jadi berpikiran yang iya-iya melihatnya.

Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Bersandar. Memegang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Menjerit diam.

" Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kibum menyentuh lengannya. Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan interaksi yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Karena lagi—aku memang tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini.

" Ah.. aku ingat!" serunya tiba-tiba, dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Ia loncat dari ranjang. Memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya secara kasar. Bergetar kemudian lalu ambruk tiba-tiba. Kibum yang setia di dekatnya, seolah punya insting kuat, ia menahan tubuh itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Namja itu menangis. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kibum. Membuatku sedikit iri akan kemesraan yang tak sengaja itu.

" Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Mengelus punggung kurus itu sepelan mungkin. Namja itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis meratapi sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui. Membuatku tampak seperti patung saja di sini. Hanya jadi pihak yang menonton. Dari dulu begitu.

" Gelang Hyukkie. Hiks.. Hyukkie bodoh. Hanya bisa menyusahkan. Hiks.. kenapa hilang lagi. Kangin Hyung pasti marah besar. Dan… hiks… kenapa Hyukkie selalu ceroboh. Hiks.. kenapa." ucapnya serak bercampur tangisan yang masih tersisa. Aku terdiam. Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Tenang ne, kalau kau mau kita bisa cari bersama."

" Hyukkie bodoh.. hiks."

" Stt. Jangan pernah menjelekan diri sendiri. Tuhan marah. Kau mau?"

Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku mencemooh dalam hati. Aku yang sampai berbusa mencegah prilaku menyimpangnya hanya diabaikan. Dia malah dengan santainya menasehati namja itu.

" Benarkah?" Namja itu berhenti juga. Ia menyeka matanya—yang lagi terlihat semakin imut— lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum. Aku lega. Tanpa tau kenapa.

" Ne. Tuhan paling benci pada orang yang suka seperti itu. Apalagi menangis tanpa mau berusaha."

" Tapi Hyukkie sudah BERUSAHA!" teriaknya lantang. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Sangat Berterima kasih pada namja itu karena berhasil membuat pendengaran Kibum sedikit terganggu. Siapa tau Kibum akan insaf setelahnya.

" Benarkah? Dengan menangis seperti tadi?" pancing Kibum lalu mendudukan namja yang baru dia culik itu ke pangkuannya. Lucunya namja itu menurut begitu saja tanpa penolakan. Cih! Dasar anak-anak. Tidak tau SITUASI.

" Aniyoo. Hyukkie tadi sudah mencarinya sampai ke jalan . Lalu.. la..lalu Hyuk—Hyukkie ketabrak, dan setelah itu Hyukkie tidak tahu lagi. Saat bangun Hyukkie sudah ada di sini." Lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku ikut prihatin melihatnya.

" Mianhae ne, karena Hyung." Kibum membungkukkan badannya. Merasa bersalah.

" Heh? Wae?" Tanya nya kebingungan. Aku semakin ngakak melihat tingkahnya. Ya Tuhan. Bocah darimana dia? Apa dia tidak ingat siapa orang yang menabraknya. Aku tetap menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa sekarang. Membiarkan adegan yang sejujurnya cukup membuatku risih. Kibum berusia 15 tahun. Di usia yang seperti itu dia sudah terjerumus sangat dalam. Dan aku yang 16 tahun ini, harus bekerja di sela sekolahku yang masih Senior High School. Dan namja di depanku ini ku tebak sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun di bawah Kibum. Tidak sepantasnya melakukan tindakan seintim ini. Duduk di pangkuan selengket itu. Ck.

" Lupa eoh?" Kibum memajukan wajahnya. Aku terkejut, refleks menghampirinya. Namun terlambat, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengecup bibir namja itu. Bedanya kali ini sedikit melumatnya. Aku mematung. Bingung. Tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Namja dalam dekapannya hanya diam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Namun sialnya, namja itu kemudian menutupi kedua matanya. See? Ada yang aneh di sini bukan? Atau aku yang ANEH sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Eunghh ahhhh"

Desahan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Aku masih menunggu. Menantikan apa lagi gerakan tak terduga yang di lakukan adik ku. Yah! Walau ada rasa sedikit iri yang tiba-tiba menghujam dadaku. Seolah aku juga ingin mencobanya. Tapi apa? Mencoba apa? Kembali aku dilanda bingung yang tidak ku mengerti.

" Ingat."

Lirihnya setelah tautan itu terlepas. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Hingga ke telinga nya walau dalam keadaan menunduk seperti itu.

" Aku yang menabrakmu. Mian ne, Hyung tidak sengaja." Ucap Kibum memulai acting laganya. Selalu mampu membuat lawan tak berkutik meski diperlakukan semena tadi.

" Ne, hyung." Balas namja itu masih menundukan kepala, namun kali ini dengan senyuman malu-malu. Ah ini memusingkan saja.

" God boy!" desis Kibum menjilat leher namja itu yang masih dalam dekapannya. Ke dua tangannya masih tak henti berada di sekitar tengkuk dan juga kepala namja itu, membuatku semakin tak tau harus melakukan apa. Menghentikan perbuatannya atau ikut menikmati sajian pemandangan erotis di depan mata sendiri? Lihatlah! Jarang-jarang seorang Choi Siwon menemukan ada namja seseksi ini memejamkan mata di saat mulutnya tengah terbuka. Satu kata bagiku saat ini. Terlalu menggiurkan.

" Baiklah. Ayo berdiri." Kibum membantu namja manis itu berdiri. Yang dibalas anggukan. Apa bocah itu tidak malu? Maksudku merasa di rendahkan karena diperlakukan seperti tadi? Ahh.. berhenti berpikir yang tidak bisa di jawab olehmu CHOI SIWON, batin ku frustasi.

" Apa ini ciuman pertama mu?" Pertanyaan Kibum yang frontal, kembali membuat diriku mematung. Ada sedikit desiran dan rasa deg-degan yang menyergapku tiba-tiba. Entahlah. Aku hanya mengartikannya begitu.

" Eh?" oh.. tidak. Kangin Hyung bahkan sering menggigit lidahku kalau ia pulang dalam keadaan kesal." Jawaban namja yang begitu polosnya ini membuatku terhempas dari atas langit yang begitu tinggi.

" Kangin Hyung?"

Kibum mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu namja manis itu, yang di balas dengan tubuh namja itu yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Oh God! Aku semakin iri melihat Kibum bisa melakukannya.

" Ne, Dia Hyung Hyukkie."

Jawabnya kemudian. Membuat sebuah tawa meledak begitu saja dari Kibum yang terjongkok di depan pintu. Masih dengan salah satu tangan yang terlingkar di bahu namja itu.

"MWO?"

Aku yang tidak bicara ini sedari tadi, akhirnya hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata itu. Sebuah kata yang aku harap bisa mewakilkan semua pertanyaanku saat ini.

" Aku kira hanya aku saja yang seperti itu padanya. Hahahaha" Dan kata absurd yang di ucapkan Kibum berikutnya, membuatku kembali mendelik dan memandangnya kesal di belakang.

Bukankah tadi dia bilang mau ke tempat terkutuk itu? Apa dia berubah pikiran atau lupa karena adanya keberadaan namja ini di sini?

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku saat ini tiba-tiba semakin kesal pada Kibum adalah tidak terjawabnya pertanyaanku lantaran bocah itu sudah dibawanya pergi menjauh.

Hahhh. Kau harus banyak bersabar Choi Siwon. Rapalku dalam hati dan ikut kebawah. Melupakan sejenak pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

" Oh jadi begitu. Gelang itu pemberian Umma mu sebelum meninggal. Dan kau selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali benda itu hilang. Hei, aku bukannya sok ya! Tapi benda kecil seperti itu adalah hal wajar jika pernah hilang berulang kali. Jadi kau tidak harus menyesalinya terus menerus, arra." jelas Kibum panjang lebar selama dalam perjalanan kami bertiga ke taman.

Dan seperti biasa aku hanya memasang wajah tenang. Menyetir mobil dengan sekali-kali melirik mereka dari kaca depan.

" Tapi Hyung, benda itu membuat Kangin hyung dan appa kerepotan. Hyukkie tidak suka itu. " Lirihnya tertahan. Menatap dalam mata Kibum. Aku mengangguk. Ucapan anak yang ternyata terpaut beda usia 1 tahun dari Kibum itu tidak ada yang salah. Siapapun akan merasa bersalah jika berada di posisi yang sama.

" Hei, dengar ya. Aku tidak tau dalam hal ini pandanganmu seperti apa. Tapi yang namanya merepotkan itu tergantung dari pemikiran kolot seseorang. Keseringan bertingkah begitu, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan semua yang kau takuti." jelas Kibum serius.

" Jadi menurut hyung, Hyukkie harus berpikir positif terus begitu ? Tapi bagaimana caranya. Bertingkah cuek pun Hyukkie tidak bisa."

" Yah, kau memang benar. Tapi disaat semua orang berpikir kita terlihat menyedihkan, hal yang pertama kali harus kau lakukan adalah bersikap tolak belakang. Dengan begitu tidak ada satu orang pun yang terseret oleh kita."

" Hyukkie maunya begitu. Dan pernah melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kangin Hyung, tapi yang terjadi malah dia semakin protective. Hyukkie kan jadi serba salah Hyung. "

" Yah, hal seperti itu juga pernah ku alami. Orang yang sangat ku hormati dan takut untuk ku lukai semakin menampakan perlindungan ekstranya. Tapi cukup kau tau ya, hal itu membuat tekadku semakin bulat untuk bertolak belakang."

" Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang yang hyung bicarakan itu mau membiarkan hyung melakukan apapun tanpa harus merasa dikhawatirkan?"

" Yah. Dia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Sampai membiarkanku pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan sangat ditakutinya, seorang diri. Tapi..." ucapan Kibum tiba-tiba terputus.

" Tapi apa Hyung ?" tuntut Hyukkie penasaran.

" Dia... meninggal ketika akan menjemputku dari tempat terkutuk itu." lirih Kibum nyaris berbisik. Ada jeda lama di awal kalimatnya. Dan bisa ku tebak ini ada kaitannya dengan perubahan drastis sikap Kibum yang sekarang.

" Mianhae hyung, hyukkie tidak bermaksud-"

Percakapan panjang mereka yang ku dengar dengan cukup seksama, membuatku tiba-tiba mulai menganalisis. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan teman Kibum yang dari bunga Sakura itu? Jika iya kenapa Kibum tak pernah membahas masalah ini ? Sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri tanpa sadar aku berhenti. Membuahkan deatglare mematikan dari Kibum yang duduk di belakang. Aku nyengir dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Untungnya aku berhenti ketika trafillict mulai berubah menjadi warna hijau.

" Tidak apa. Semua hanya masa lalu Hyukkie." Lanjut Kibum santai. Namun aku tau dia sangat lelah. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang mulai terpejam. Kepalanya bersender di kaca jendela. Menghadap keluar. Ingin ku alihkan pembicaraan dengan menyinggung jadwalnya dengan yeoja yang di telpnya beberapa menit sebelumnya. Bukannya aku menyetujui, tapi saat ini Kibum butuh peralihan. Aku tidak tahan adik ku yang rapuh seperti ini. Sungguh. Tapi jika aku ikut bersuara sekarang, Kibum bisa menyalah artikan tindakanku. Berpikir aku mengasihaninya.

" Hyung, Hyukkie tidak tau ini akan membantu atau tidak, tapi dulu ada kenalan Hyukkie yang selalu mengucapkan ini pada Hyukkie. Gwaencanna. Nan gwaencanna hyung. Aku disini. Hyukkie disini. " jawab spontan Hyukkie menenangkan adik ku. Kedua tangannya menepuk pelan lengan Kibum. Melemparkan senyum tipis dengan sorot mata teduh. Membuat Kibum tersentak. Dia mematung untuk beberapa saat. Aku tau itu. Dan ada sebulir air mata tiba-tiba turun dari mata kanannya. Kemudian detik berikutnya Kibum pun menoleh ke samping, memeluk anak itu. Aku tersenyum haru melihatnya. Sudah dari dulu ingin ku katakan kata sederhana seperti itu. Tapi mulut ini tak pernah bisa bicara.

" Terima kasih." ucap Kibum parau.

" Kau tau, kau cukup punya bakat untuk menghibur orang. Hei aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa Hyungmu itu. Kenapa kau membiarkannya melakukan, yah kau tau maksudku, hal semacam itu padamu." lanjut Kibum setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Bisa ku pastikan wajah Kibum terlihat sedikit hidup setelah pelukan tersebut.

" Hm.. itu? Hehehe Kangin hyung Hyukkie sering mabukan soalnya. Kalau Hyukkie gak begitu bisa-bisa Appa yang kena imbasnya. Karena dua orang yang Hyukkie sayangi itu sebenarnya tidak pernah akur. Hihih." ucapnya polos. Rambut kecoklatannya pun menjadi berantakan karena ulah adik ku yang ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kau ini. Jangan bilang kau takut kakakmu melakukan kekerasan pada Appamu. Makanya kau mau saja di iya-iya kan olehnya. Begitu. Ck sifatmu ceroboh sekali." sindir Kibum namun disertai tawa yang terdengar renyah.

" Hehe. Iya. Karena Hyukkie sayang mereka. Eh salah. S-a-n-g-a-t mencintai mereka." cengir anak itu dengan gummy smilenya yang menawan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mata kami berpapasan. Dan dengan senyum yang sama-sama terukir, aku dan Kibum memiliki satu kesamaan untuk hal ini.

Anak ini menjadi perhatian menarik kami mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

" Ah! Hyung boleh kita berhenti sebentar ?"

15 menit setelah hening di dalam mobil, Hyukkie tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Membuatku cukup kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya.

" Ada apa Hyukkie?" tanyaku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan aku refleks mengucapakan kata non formal padanya. Ini bukan gayaku.

" Hm, Hyukkie mau mampir ke apotek. Bolehkah?" tanyanya penuh harap. Seolah takut tidak ku izinkan.

" Boleh saja. Apa perlu Hyung temani? Ah maaf. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Choi Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja." ujarku dengan mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Salahkan Kibum yang memonopolinya sedari tadi.

" Ne Siwon hyung, Hyukkie imnida. Hm.. Hyukkie pergi sendiri saja. Kibum hyung jangan ikut ya. Hanya sebentar." tolaknya halus sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Ingin aku bertanya kembali tapi aku cukup tau diri. Dan mobilpun ku arahkan ke tepi. Membiarkannya pergi sendirian dan menatap cemas dari balik kaca yang tertutup rapat. Aku tak mau angin sore menerpa wajahku.

Dan heningpun melanda kami. Untuk beberapa menit.

" Bummie, boleh hyung menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku memecah suasana. Karena aku bosan dengan situasi yang sama berulang kali. Kibum menatapku malas. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. Diam. Berarti setengah-setengah. Antara ia atau tidak.

" Apa kau membenci hyung?" tanyaku berikutnya. Ia tetap tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya masih tertuju diluar sana. Entah memikirkan apalagi.

" Ayolah Bummie, jangan seperti ini terus. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" pancingku penasaran.

Drrrt drrtt...

Dan bunyi ponsel sialan itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah saat ini juga.

" Oh chagiya. Dirimu masih menungguku disana? Hm.. mianhae ne, tiba-tiba aku aku ada keperluan mendadak saat ini. Jika sudah selesai aku akan segera menghubungimu. Ne, jangan nakal eoh. Kekekeke aku juga mencintaimu baby. Ok. Bye. Jalja."

Dan ponsel itupun kembali mati. Kibum memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku celananya.

" Hah aku bosan."

Ku dengar Kibum mengeluh. Aku hanya diam menanggapi. Sepertinya aku mulai jenuh dengan sikapnya. Aku tidak suka Kibum yang sekarang. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka lagi dengan waktu yang memisahkan kami cukup lama. Andai saja dulu aku tidak menyuruhnya ke Jepang. Hanya karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke sana. Apa karena itu ia membenciku?

" Hyukkie kenapa kau lama sekali." tanya Kibum terdengar kesal. Aku yang kaget, spontan langsung menyalakan mesin. Benar-benar tidak mendengar adanya bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Apa aku terlalu menghayati lamunanku?

" Ah mianhae hyung, obatnya habis. Jadi Hyukkie disuruh menunggu sebentar untuk diambil yang baru. Apalagi yang jaga katanya anak magang." cicit Hyukkie merasa tidak enak. Takut kalau ia akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

" Ah ani. Hyung tidak masalah. Cuma sedikit kesal, ya. Tapi apa yang kau beli?" tanya Kibum mencoba mengambil barang belanjaan dari tangan Hyukkie.

" Oh ini, beberapa obat tidur untuk Kangin hyung, penghilang rasa nyeri otot buat Appa, dan beberapa vitamin untuk Hyukkie." jelas Hyukkie antusias sambil mengeluarkan obatnya satu persatu.

" Kenapa kau membelinya seorang diri? Dan hei ini obat untuk apa?" pekik Kibum menunjuk satu obat kapsul dengan pembungkus plastik dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil.

" Ini..." Hyukkie terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Menaruh semua belanjaannya ke pangkuan dan memalingkan muka ke arah berlawanan. Percaya atau tidak aku melihat ia mulai menangis. Walau tidak terisak seperti yang tadi ia lakukan di kamar Kibum.

" Tak apa. Semua orang punya rahasia sendiri. Tidak usah kau katakan kalau memang tidak bisa. Dan mianhae jika hyung terkesan ingin tahu." ujar Kibum lembut. Ia memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang. Mengaitkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang kurus anak itu. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

" Mianhae hyung. Hyukkie tidak bermaksud kasar. Hiks ternyata Hyukkie gagal." ucapnya mulai terisak. Kibum mengggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hyung tidak tau ini akan terdengar gombal di telingamu. Tapi percayalah Hyukkie. Hyung sedikit banyak mirip denganmu. Jadi jangan ditanggung semuanya sendirian. Atau ikut bertolak belakang seperti yang hyung lakukan. " Ajak Kibum menawarkan solusi.

Hyukkie berbalik. Menyeka air matanya kilat. " Tidak hyung. Hyukkie tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Walau Hyukkie baru kenal hyung satu hari ini. Ani, beberapa jam ini, yang hyung lakukan itu tidak ada hasilnya. Jadi jangan paksa Hyukkie melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan." Ucapnya tegas dan lantang. aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya bisa bicara seperti itu pada Kibum.

" Kenapa, bukannya sama saja ? Apapun yang dilakukan hasilnya akan tetap sama. Untuk apa berusaha terlalu keras jika hanya semakin menyakiti diri." jelas Kibum meremehkan.

" Ani. Siapa bilang ? Hyukkie yakin Kangin hyung akan marah kalau Hyukkie seperti itu. Seperti yang Hyukkie lakukan di rumah Yehyung kemarin. Hyukkie.. Hyukkie melakukan kesalahan lagi. Malam itu juga. Hyung tidak tau saja bagaimana karakter mereka." cecar Hyukkie tidak terima. Karena sedari tadi ia terus dicerocoki Kibum dengan suatu hal yang tidak ia pahami. Menyuruhnya bertolak belakang. Yang artinya sama saja menjadi seorang pemberontak di rumahnya sendiri.

Aku membenarkan penjelasan Hyukkie yang sepertinya mengarah ke topik yang ku tuju. Yaitu mengubah prilaku menyimpang Kibum yang tidak ku ketahui kronologinya. Namun secara garis besar aku tau ini ada hubungannya dengan kepulangannya dari Jepang selama ia bersekolah 3 tahun di sana.

" Begitukah? Yah terserah kau saja. Karena kau tak tau rasanya menjadi seorang pembunuh." tuding Kibum mulai panas. Ia melemparkan tatapan paling dinginnya padaku lewat kaca. Ada apa ini ? Apa ia benar menyalahkanku?

" Hyukkie tau kok Hyung. Karena Hyukkie sendiri yang menusuk Umma kandung Hyukkie dengan pisau." lirih Hyukkie nyaris tidak terdengar.

CKITTT...

Degh. !

Bunyi rem mendadak. Membuatku hampir melewati taman yang menjadi tujuan kami. Aku membelalak. Kaget. Itu pasti Dia bilang apa ? Menusuk ummanya sendiri? Apa maksudnya ?

Belum lepas rasa terkejutku dan ku yakin Kibum juga bereaksi yang sama. Hyukkie keburu turun dengan mengucapkan terima kasih cukup singkat dan berlari kencang menuju taman. Mengabaikan kami berdua dengan sejuta tanya yang tak terbendung.

" Hyukkie tunggu! " teriak Kibum pertama kali tersadar dari rasa shocknya. Ia ikutan berlari dengan wajah penuh keringat. Perubahan mimik wajah seorang Kibum yang sudah lama tidak pernah ku lihat. Sosok Kibummie ku yang sebenarnya. Penakut.

" Ya! Kalian. Jangan tinggalkan aku." teriak ku keras membahana. Setelah memastikan tempat parkir cukup aman dan pintu mobil terkunci sepenuhnya. Aku pun mengikuti langkah mereka. Ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan.

" Hyukkie, kenapa lari. Hyung bilang tunggu. Hosh.. hosh.."

Langkahku terhenti tepat di ujung taman. Ku lihat ada beberapa orang berkumpul di sana. Duduk lesehan di tikar sempit yang sudah mulai lusuh. Aku melihat Hyukkie memeluk seseorang sambil bergumam terima kasih. Jika tebakanku benar, orang itulah yang telah menemukan gelang yang menjadi pusat kehebohan Hyukkie di kamar Kibum tadi.

" Tidak masalah Hyukkie. Aku lagi senggang saja." katanya salah tingkah. Cih. Aku mulai kesal. Jelas sekali orang itu sedang berbohong. Rona merah dipipinya menyiratkan ia sudah lama menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Hyukkie.

" Gomawo Donghae hyung. Yehyung. Sungmin Hyung. Minho-ssi. Sudah menunggu Hyukkie terlalu lama disini. Hehehe Hyukkie pikir semuanya sudah pulang." ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Kibum yang berdiri di sebelahku sepertinya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Salah sendiri. Mengajarkan Hyukkie yang tidak-tidak. Dan sekarang ia diabaikan Hyukkie. Hahaha aku bahagia sekali.

" Yehyung juga sampai ada di sini. Mianhae hyung. Hyukkie merepotkan ya."

" A-Ani Hyukkie. H-hyung tidak merasa kerepotan. " Ucap lelaki yang lebih tua usianya dariku dengan sedikit terbata. Aku bisa menebaknya dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit aneh. Tangannya bergerak sendiri. Kedua kaki gemetar. Dan seseorang membantu menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri sama seperti kami. Dan ada satu orang lagi yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Cukup tampan menurutku. Karena ia sendiri yang cukup tinggi diantara mereka berempat. Sedangkan yang memeluk Hyukkie juga ku akui sangat tampan. Dari style nya dia tidak dibesarkan dari Seoul. Apa Paris ? Entahlah. Aku hanya tersenyum menikmati suasana ini.

" Mereka siapa Hyukkie?" Celetuk si tinggi dengan dagunya. Ada sedikit perempatan muncul di keningku. Sopan sekali anak ini.

" Ah mianhae. Hyukkie lupa memperkenalkan mereka. Dua orang ini yang sudah mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang. Ini Siwon hyung dan satu lagi Kibum hyung". jelas Hyukkie akhirnya memperkenalkan kami. Dengan senyum terbaik ku, aku menjabat semua tangan mereka. Termasuk si tinggi yang mulai kikuk setelah aku menyebutkan nama lengkapku.

" Tapi Kyu mana, Hyukkie pikir dia masih disini. Kan Hyukkie pergi hanya beberapa jam." celetuk Hyukkie menghitung semua teman-teman barunya. Dan sebuah kepala menyembul di belakang kaki si tinggi. Ah bukan. Maksudku Minho.

" Woi aku disini. Aku pikir diriku diabaikan lagi. Kau tau mereka semua mengacuhkanku daritadi". jelas anak yang bernama Kyu dengan sedikit mengumpat. Aku terkekeh. Sangat mengerti berada di posisinya.

" Yak! Apa kau bilang? Justru kau sendiri yang tidak bersuara pabo." ucap Minho tidak terima. Menarik anak itu berdiri ke sebelahnya.

" Ya. Jangan tarik aku bodoh. Singkirkan tanganmu itu." tukik anak berambut ikal namun sedikit kucel itu garang. Minho menanggapinya santai.

" Ck. Kau bisa marah juga." ejeknya dengan senyum menantang. Lee donghae tertawa lepas menyaksikan itu. Aku tertegun. Dadaku terasa ada yang memukul sangat keras. Ngilu. Tapi mendebarkan. Ada rasa puas terselip. Perasaan jenis apa ini. Hyukkie cemberut melihat reaksi Donghae yang menurutku berlebihan. Tapi kedua tangannya yang bersender di pundak Hyukkie cukup membuatku mengerti. Ini spontan. Begitu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Hei apa barusan aku memahami isi kepala seseorang? Aish.. Choi Siwon berhentilah berpikir sebelum kepalamu meledak. Batinku frustasi.

" Cih. Kau menantangku! Kumpulkan dulu nyawamu sebelum melawanku." ujar Kyu bangga. Lengannya melingkari leher Minhho lalu menariknya kuat. Membuahkan lolongan kesakitan kecil dari si pemiliknya.

" Aw.. aww sakit. Yak! Pabo lepaskan. Sungmin hyung tolong aku. Bocah ini benar-benar mau membunuhku." jerit Minho dengan ekpresi menyedihkan. Anak yang di panggil Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu. Yesung memeletkan lidahnya ke belakang. Sepertinya merasakan bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

" Ya Hyung, kau jahat sekali. Mengacuhkanku setelah apa yang ku lakukan seharian ini. Benar-benar daebak." cicitnya pilu. Kyu pun langsung melepaskan lilitannya.

" Hahahaha dasar katak malang."

" Yak! Kau bilang aku barusan apa. Katak? Kau? Aish... "

Dan baku hamtam kecil-kecilan pun tak terelakkan lagi dari mereka. Cukup menghibur di sore menjelang senja ini. Semilir angin sepoi menerbangkan semua yang melekat di diri kami. Rambut. Kemeja. Apapun. Dedaunan pun ikut meramaikan suasana. Menari-nari di tengah pertemuan singkat kami. Mempertemukan beragam macam individu yang tidak jauh beda usia diantara kami. Hangat. Awal perjumpaan yang ku sukai. Senyum tulus mereka membuatku ingin merengkuh semua sekaligus. Apakah ini yang namanya murni ingin berteman ?

Aku tersenyum. Seorang Choi Siwon akhirnya memiliki suatu yang berwarna di dalam hidupnya. Dibalik aktifitas jenuh yang menghimpit jati diri aslinya. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang pernah ku baca di komik, sekarang aku mengerti. Gerakan lambat ini adalah awal ingatan yang ingin dikenang. Aku Choi Siwon ingin mengenal mereka lebih lanjut.

BRUGHH!

Bunyi benturan keras yang ternyata berasal dari sebelahku membuat imajinasiku buyar. Kibum adik ku tumbang tepat di depan mataku.

" Kibum hyung!" teriak Hyukkie pertama kali menghampirinya. Aku terperanjat. Mematung. Refleks yang ku benci ketika saat genting seperti ini. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

" Kibum hyung sadarlah. Hyung kenapa? Hyung!" teriak Hyukkie semakin histeris. Ku lihat Sungmin langsung mengambil alih. Dia meletakkan kepala adikku di pangkuannya.

Dan semua orangpun kini mengerubungi adikku. Kecuali Cho Kyuhyun.

" Siwon hyung. Apa yang hyung lakukan. Cepat bawa Kibum hyung ke rumah sakit." perintah Hyukkie membuatku sedikit tersadar. Masih dengan mata kosong, aku jongkok di depan mereka. Bersama-sama memindahkan tubuh lemah Kibum ke punggungku dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari taman. Tiba-tiba Aku mendengar Kibum berkata dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. Badannya menggigil. Suhu tubuhnya turun drastis.

" Dia masih hidup. Dia masih hidup. Cho Kyuhyun masih hidup." Dan setelah itu Kibum tidak sadarkan diri. Refleks aku memutar tubuh ke belakang. Memicingkan mata. Ku lihat Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius ke arah kami. Dan bertepatan keluarnya aku dari taman, seseorang berbadan kekar masuk ke taman dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil meneriaki nama Hyukkie berulang kali.

Degh!

Perasaan apa lagi ini ? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak melihat orang itu ? Apa dia yang dikatakan Hyukkie sebagai kakaknya? Lalu Cho Kyuhyun siapa ? batin ku mulai merasakan tidak enak. Dan bunyi telp pun membuatku semakin ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apa saja. Yang bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku saat ini juga.

" Baik Appa. Aku akan segera ke kantor."

To be continue..

Next: Cho Kyuhyun POV.

A/n : Kembali dengan Arit. Chapter ke depannya akan dimulai POV satu orang. Begitu sampai chapter selanjutnya. Akan ku usakan maksimal 5000word seperti janjiku sebelumnya. Ok yeorobun silakan kritik dan saran semuanya di terima dengan senang hati ^^


End file.
